Freddy's girl
by blacknblueroses
Summary: a girl from Freddy's past comes back into Freddy's life can he handle it? Chapter NINE up!
1. prolougue

A/N: nothing except the plot line is mine

'nother story

"ZACK!ZACK! ZACK!" Zachary Moonyham's mom yelled up the stairs to his attic room "ZACK!"

"Yeah, mom?" Zack asked sleepily from the kitchen table. His dark brown hair, grown out to a punk rocker look, matched his mood, upset and angry at Summer and Lawrence who 'forgot' to show up last night, tired from practicing all night, and cursing the first day of school after Christmas Break, when he went to Jackson Hole with The Band.

"Fuk it! Come on, Zack, we're going to Mickey Dees!" shouted Ms. Mooneyham, who was newly divorced, and was not coping well with no coffee b/c she can't work the machine.

"Whatever" muttered Zack, and grabbed his Zeppelin messenger bag, and ran into the front seat of the Highlander hybrid that was the last 'Mr. & Mrs. Mooneyham' purchase.

20 minutes later, they were pulled up in front of Horace Green Junior High School, where he was met by his best bud Freddy, Girlfriend Katie, Summer, and Lawrence. He shot an evil glance at Summer and sat down.

"Z, I am SO sorry about last night. Lawrence and I got caught up at this piano concert, and, well, we lost track of time" said Summer, blushing slightly. Since she and 'Mr. COOL'

started dating, she was forgetting things more often.

"Dude, look, an new chick!" muttered Freddy 'Lets go ask what her name is!'

"Yeah! Lets!" said Zack sarcastically, shaking his head and laughing. Freddy was the most girl-obsessed boy in all of the 8th grade. Suddenly, Freddy's head shot down, and was all , 'see ya later'.

'What is the fuking matter with everyone today' Zack thought about his friends, slowly walking towards the building with Katie's hand in his 'Freddy's acting weird, Summer and Lawrence have been acting love struck, and Katie hasn't said a word to me all day.'

Silently, Zack Mooneyham entered Horace Green Jr. High. For the first time.


	2. Homeroom

In Homeroom

"Hem-Hem" said Mrs. Mack "We have a new student today. She's transferred from Charlotte, N.C., and we are honored to have her in here, her name is Candice Morgan"

"Can I come in now please?" said Candice, walking into the classroom. With soft brown hair, green/hazel eyes, and braces, she was the opposite of everyone in the room, reading everyone's faces until she saw Freddy. She slowly stopped, examining every inch of his face, like she hadn't seen him in a million years. Her jaw dropped a mile, then noticed that it was open. She hitched up her Pink Floyd bag, and saw an empty seat.

"May I sit down?" she asked the teacher, who was as shocked as Candice was.

"Okay, sit down. We've been reading 'The catcher in the Rye' so if you can find a copy" she stuttered.

"That's okay. I have a copy in my bag. I just finished it on my way up here." Pulling up her bag, she had a picture of some two little kids, holding hands. Blushing she pulled out about 5 books, sifting through them until she found the right book.

"Do you have your schedule, Candice?" said Mrs. Mack, peering at Candice.

"Yup, I'm good."

And then the bell rang.


	3. during second perod

_During Second period English_

"Wow, how long have ya'll had to read this?" said Candice, who was watching everyone cram for a quiz during L.A., except for Summer, who had been leading her around for the past three hours, and had finished reading the book, replied.

"A month, at **least" **Summer looked at Zack, who was on the last ten or twelve pages, Lawrence, who was done and playing piano with headphones on, and Freddy, who kept looking at Candice's back, and trying to read the last chapter. "Do you know Freddy? He keeps staring at you."

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. Well, I did, but we were so young, he probably doesn't remember that he gave me my…"

"Class!" yelled Mister Youngbluth ( a/n: this is the only name that came to my MIND, Charlie) "Unless you are Summer, Lawrence, or Candice, who have given me a storyline verbally, you have no talking permission" and with that, he went back to his cell phone conversation with his girlfriend, Marissa, who sounded like she was at a AC/DC concert, because she was talking so loud.

"So, what do you do in your spare time, Candice?" asked Summer, who was absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair.

"Can you please call me Hope? I hate the name Candice!" she exclaimed, and at the same time, Freddy's head shot up and mouthed "Hope! That was it!" continuing, Hope said "Well, I was in a garage band in Charlotte, and I did some acting while I was there. Sighing, she starts to hum 'Stairway to Heaven' under her breath.

"What type of band were you in?" Summer slowly engaged Hope into a 65 minute talk about skaa/rock/metal band called 'Ship Shape' she being the lead singer/guitarist.

As the bell rang for lunch Summer said "Hope, will you sit with me at lunch?"

PLEASE R&R ! I'll love you forever

K


	4. Lunch

Lunch

Ahh, lunch. The most important time of the day to hear gossip, new or old.

Sitting at the back table of the Horace Green Jr. High cafetorium (a/n a cafeteria / auditorium), sat Hope and Summer, just chatting. Normally, Summer would be sitting with The Band, but today she was more interested in this new girl's story, and maybe having her as The Band's lead singer, so that they'd all be about the same age, no offense to Dewey. Katie Brown plopped down next to Summer as Hope finished her '05 summer of middle scholars in bands tour gig story.

"Hi Candice" said Katie bouncily. She had gotten extra pizza from the lunch lady today, finished all homework, and was on good terms with Zack! _"YAY me!"_ Katie thought pleasantly.

"Katie!" Summer whispered loudly " she doesn't like to be called that. She likes to be called…"

"Hope" Freddy finished as he was walking by. "She likes to be called Hope."

"Last time I checked, you hated my guts, Jones," said Hope icily. _That girl has a real talent for acting_ thought Summer, _or she hates Freddy more than I do_

"Hope, I really am sorry."

"That was a long time ago, Jones"

"Will you please stop calling me that and forgive me already! I didn't mean"

"You don't mean anything. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have to check out your library" and as icily as she started, stalked off to find the library.

" Freddy, what is WRONG with you? I mean, I find a good lead singer or backup guitarist and you have a bad track history with her! What is wrong with you?"

" After two years of hating me, she had to turn up. And she hasn't forgiven me for kissing that girl two summers ago. After giving her the first kiss of her life in first grade. I never left her side until I came here in fourth grade, and kept calling, emailing, talking on the phone. She was my best friend/Then after the Band got together; I had no time, and went after groupies. After that, her mom moved her to the town over for the summer, and we went out for a while. After that, I made a major mistake and got wasted after a gig, and made out with her right there. Then I lost her forever when she moved home and wouldn't take my calls or emails, or IM's." after this shocking confession, Freddy's eyes welled up and he walked away slowly.

The lunch bell rang, so every one got up and left, still in remorse. Two hours to go. Lets make it good…

A/N! I fixed the story a little bit, and it has good details! Yay ME!


	5. Chapter 5

_Third period_

Lightly walking past the English classroom, Hope was thinking. _How could she be so stupid! Freddy Jones would never take her sorry ass back, not after she had stopped taking all his calls, changed her e-mail, and wouldn't go to any spot that he would go to if he was there. And now the parents are still friends, and they try to get there little girl and boy back together. That still was no possibility that he would like **her** again. Okay, time for plan B._Then she heard Summer's voice and walked into the nearby History room.

Nearby, Freddy Jones was thinking something very close to what Hope was thinking. _I always have had feelings for Hope. Why can't I just ask her to forgive me for all of the things I've done. Even just thinking about this is painful. Come on Freddy, the band was worth it, right? Right? I just don't get my life anymore. I do have a good one, though? A ton of friends, occasional dates, and The Band and Dewey… DEWEY! _And, with that, Freddy ran into the History class, his fave, and Mr. Thomas.

"Fiddlesticks, sit down!" barked Mr. T., using Freddy's nickname.

" Yes, Mr. T" and with that, sat down next to Zack and started to plan for the game that Mr. T had set up for History that day. He pulled out paper, history textbook, and most importantly, his brain.

Across the room, Hope knew exactly what to do. She had Mr. Thomas for 6th grade, and was his top student that year. Then he had to move because his son had wanted to go to a school in the area, and he didn't want to pay for out of state fees for college. She smiled and got to work on the easy test that he had given.

Stunned, Summer watched Hope finish the test faster than she did! And walking back to Mr. Thomas, Hope was received with a giant hug from her former teacher.

"Textbooks up, time for the game portion of it. Faith, you keep score." Silence engulfed the class because no one knew who Faith was. But when they saw Hope bounce up to the front of the room and put the first six letters of the alphabet on the board, the class began to talk and move about again.

"Now, team A versus team B" Then Mr. Thomas said "which is the smaller state: Montana or Rhode Island?"

The final return to homeroom bell rang a peaceful sixty minutes after. The whole class groaned and left the classroom.

Grudging back to Homeroom, Summer asked " How did you know Mr. T?"

Hope replied "He worked at my school during my sixth grade year."

Ten minutes later, they were on their way: Hope home to call Nick, everyone else to Band practice.


	6. Chapter 6

'_Heart'aches _

_Things go from bad to worse_

**At Hope's**

"Well, Nick, I don't know." Said Hope, " I can't tell if I still feel hurt towards him. It's raining here." _That can never take the pain away. _" Yes I know. I know. Yeah, I'm listening." _This will never go away. It hurts too much._ " I gotta go, Nick. Love you."

Hope hung up slowly, thought about it, closed her bedroom door and started crying. Ten minutes later, the neighbors could hear the guitar amp from the park at the end of the road. She was upset, angry, and hadn't finished crying yet. Not like anyone was complaining. All of her neighbors were at least 15 or older, loved Led Zeppelin, or had forgotten to put in their hearing aids.

"Hope! HOPE! CANDICE!" yelled her mom, and then pulled the plug on the electricity. " Hope!"

" Yes, mom?" Hope said, sniffling.

"Dinner! Come down!" she said.

" OKAY!" Hope screamed, and bounced down the stairs, still crying.

Across town, at band practice 

"And then she said ' I gotta go', and she left. But she gave me this C.D. of her old band, and they're awesome. No offense to you, Dewey, but the record company said that we had to have a singer our age, just in case we have to make a C.D. cover, and for good publicity. Don't talk yet, just listen to her. She's lead guitar and vocals." Summer finished and put a C.D. in there.

Freddy impatiently banged on his drums, " Why are we listening to this anyway? We've got the record deal in the bag, almost, and Dewey's not dying any time soon. So what's up?"

"Everyone except Spazzy and this C.D. are excused." Said Dewey. Everyone filed out, and Freddy was very mad. " Spaz, what's up with you? Listen to these vocals!" Sits for a second, just taking in her vocal stylings. The sound is like a Goo-Goo Dolls/Led Zeppelin guitar/No Doubt kind of band. It was very GOOD!

" Why do I have to tell everyone! We were kindergarten girlfriend/boyfriend. That continued till second grade, when I moved up here. We would go talking on the phone for hours until I joined the Band. Then I became a womanizer, and I broke it off. We got back together over the summer of sixth grade. But a groupie tore us apart. For about two years she's been avoiding me."

"Dude, we've gotta have her. Get her to forgive you. NOW!" replied Dewey.

"But…I don't know how!" Freddy sighed.

" Do IT! Go to visit her, talk to her, get her to reconcile with you. You're a smart boy. Figure it out. Take her to a movie, a concert, just kiss her again. She's not really that mad, just wants her old Freddy back. You have a soft side, I know that. Like when you watched ' The Lion King', you cried like a baby. That was no easy feat around all of the girls, and Zack." _laughs_ " But so was Billy. And that was so funny. When he ran out of the room to destroy his zebra skin coat, that was just sad, you know? But, you, okay!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll try to get her to come tomorrow to practice, okay, Dewey? Why do you need a lead singer, anyway? You are our leader, Dee!" banging on the drums, Freddy looked very upset.

" I just found out that I have a stress condition when I got my physical for the record company. I can NOT perform on stages. It gets my heart pounding, and me nauseated, which is awful. Everytime I perform, it takes two years off of my life. DO you really want my life ending at 55? Do you really want to lose me? 'cuz I know I don't want to die because my heart failed! No, I can perform at practice, and be at performances and stuff, but the record company doesn't like the idea that I could die at any time, so that's why we haven't got the deal in the bag. I can't be the one holding all of you lovely little kids from a dream you've had for almost four years! I've had my chance, and I've dealt with those consequences. Now go and get your girl, Spazzy!"

Running as fast as he could, Spazzy McGee ran down the stairs, out of the building, into his dad's car, and told his dad to go as fast as possible towards his house, which was two blocks from Hope's.

BEWARE: I JUST GOT OUTTA SCHOOL! R&R for new chapters! Yay! LOVE YA!

K


	7. small chapter

_A/n none of this belongs to me. In the earlier chapters, I said that they are in 8th grade. They are actually in ninth grade._

_SMALL CHAPTER!_

After rushing through all of his homework: geometry, English, History, and band, Freddy ran to the neighborhood park to see if Hope was there. He searched thoroughly, high on top of the slide, low under the tunnels, and in all of the normal places by the river. _I guess she isn't here_, thought Freddy. So he walked to Hope's new house. He noticed that the front door was closed, which wasn't a good sign. He remembered when Hope and he used to hang out, she told him that _if the front door wasn't open, go through the window._ He also remembered that she didn't like light coming through the windows at night, so she must be in the corner of the house that gets the least amount of sun. So The Spaz looked and looked until he saw her open window. He saw, also, that there was a ladder in front of the window. _That is just my luck_, he thought, and smiled. Hopping onto the ladder, he climbed to the second story window opening, into the room, and saw that his beloved Hope was sound asleep on her futon, covered in a 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' blanket.

He realized that he had rushed over here without cleaning up after practice. His blond hair was unruly and poking out in interesting places. He saw the normal thing on any wannabe rock star's necessity 'X-treme Gel' and a comb on her dresser. He also saw her Fender electrical guitar, and an acoustic guitar. He started to mousse up his hair, then he checked the clock. It read 11:11, so he bent his head and silently muttered a wish._ I wish that Hope was ready to forgive me tonight. _Then he picked up his cell and called Zack , then his mom. He lied and said that he was stuck at a party and needed Zack to cover for him. Then he was at Zack's, and was watching a movie and wanted to stay overnight. Then, he checked his hair, and breathed in, and was ready to wake his girl up. _Wow, she's gorgeous_.

"Hope. Hope. Wake up already" Freddy softy nudged her up, and then said " Hope, can you please forgive me. You are the only girl for this boy. At last, I figured that you are the only reason that I keep going is so that I can see you, even if only in my dreams. And I just want to say that… Well, I, I love you." (a/n AWWWWW!)

" Freddy, that is so sweet. But, I've realized that, I really love you, too. And I forgive you. So, come here. I'm tired. Let's sleep." Patting to the space next to her on the futon, Freddy laid down and put his spiky hair, full of gel, next to her messy, brunette bun on her pillow. His body slowly curved and bumped to match hers under the covers, and her head laid on his shoulder. _This feel so right _thought Hope, as she lightly wrapped her arms around his waist.

_I never thought that I would be forgiven. She's been so, so, icy lately, and now I'm at her house, in her bed, next to her, feeling her warm, soft skin. _Then a chilling feeling came over his semi-comfy body. " What about your parents? Won't they find me in the morning?"

"They are in the City for the week. They told me tonight. So that's why I am locked in the room, with the door closed. By the way, how did you get in here?"

" Window. Why?"

" No reason. So, do you want to go down stairs and get some ice cream or something?"

"Sure."

Opening the door, a giant something jumped onto Freddy, and started to repeatedly lick him.

"Get off of him, Turtle. Get off and I'll give you a treat." The massive thing, obviously a dog, ran down the stairs. "Sorry, about that, Freddy. That's Turtle. He's a mutt, but a great guard dog." _Woof-Woof_ " I guess my parents forgot to feed the beast. Lets go and get ice cream and turn on the T.V."

"Or we could watch a movie, or something."

They raced down the stairs, into the kitchen, and tagged the fridge. The big, stainless steel doors were very cold, and the pulses of these two teenagers were high. Suddenly, their eyes met, and the lips of these two friends met for a long, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she smiled and said "well, someone's been practicing."

" Same here. Wow, I've never had someone be able to do that."

Hope smiled and reached into the freezer "Ben & Jerry's! YES! Lets go sit down and watch a movie on the big screen!"

But Freddy had other ideas. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled his 'girl' back in for another kiss.

"Freddy," Hope asked when they had stopped kissing, " do you want to see something cool and funny?"

" I'm looking at that person"

"Come on, it stars you, Mickey" Hope said, hoping to lure him by using her pet name for him. When he was still standing there, she ran down the stairs, grabbed a video, ran back up the stairs, and popped in into the VCR (a/n: I know it's so 20th Century, but keep reading) " Mickey, come on in here!"

Freddy, still in a little shock and surprise, walked into the den, sat on the couch, and watched himself, nine years earlier.

"_Hi, I'm Freddy Jones, and I when I grow up, I want to be the President of the United States, and marry my girlfriend, Hope Morgan. And we will have three kids, and live the greatest life in the world."_

_" Hi, my name is Hope Morgan, and when I grow up I wanna be an actor. I also wanna marry Freddy Jones, and have him be the President of the United States. We're gonna have three kids and be the happiest peoples in the world!"_

Then the background shifted to a middle school, and there was Hope, standing on a platform, with a class of two thousand seven behind her. She started with

"_Hi, my name is Hope Morgan. As your middle school president for the past three years, I have realized these things. That never let older people put you under pressure. Two, never let the ones you love slip away. I've learned the hard way. After almost three years, I know everyone, their habits, and why I love them all so much. **sniffles.** But the one person who has taught me all of this couldn't come today. His name is Freddy Jones. He has hurt me, made sure that I was okay, and was in our school for about two years. Why am I mentioning him, because all of you know what happened? Because, even though this sound off topic and weird, I love him. But, mostly, because he made me realize that I love all of you, from Helderman to Lepore, I love you all. And that is why I wanted to announce that I am moving on graduation day. That's why. Just to let everyone know. I won't be going to QGHS, I won't be running for President at our school ever again. But thanks for all the memories that ya'll have given me. Thanks._

Then, the tape turned into the Battle of The Bands competition last year. A loud, mechanical sound was pumped up, then there was Freddy, banging and having the time of his life up there. Then the camera turned around, and there was Hope, standing there, talking to some Italian dude. They left about two seconds later.

For the final time, the screen changed. There Hope was, on the top of a stage, getting ready for a set.

"_Hey, everybody, do you know who we are_?" asked Hope

" SHIP SHAPE! SHIP SHAPE!"

Then the band struck up a tune called 'Ship Shape' After going on a bad date 

_Loving the ice and being irate_

_Being asked to go home_

_And not really being alone _

_Everything is so not_

_It just can't be_

_My life is just not_

Ship Shape 

_Everyone knows that I'm not_

_Ship Shape_

_When I ask my friends _

_There fine_

_Nothing is _

_Out of line_

_There all just damn fine_

_But my life is so not_

_Ship shape_

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_

_I'm out of line_

_NO! NO! NO!_

_Everything is just fine_

_When you're out of line_

_Oh! Oh!_

_I am Ship.._

_I am so.._

_Ship Shape!_

_In tip top _

_Flip flop_

_Rick romp _

_Shape x2_

_Whoa!_

Then the tape went blank. " So this is what you've been doing without me." Said Freddy, "But that was what happened when I didn't come to your graduation. You, you didn't mean that, did you?"

"Why would I lie in front of all of my friends?"

"Your old band was really, really good." Freddy leaned down for the third time, and Hope didn't fight him. They just sat there for about an hour, searching all over each other's bodies, like a climber searching for the best hold for them.

" I think we should go to bed, Mickey." Said Hope. " We have school tomorrow, and its already half past eleven." So she took his warm, sticky hand and led him up the stairs, into her bedroom." Do you're parents know where you, are, hon?"

" They think I'm at Zack's. I called them before I woke you up. But I did lie to Zack and said that I had gotten into a major party, and had no ride cuz my ride was wasted. I've never done that, and Zack knows that. But I, I ,I get.. embarrassed easily, you know?"

"Whatever. Lie down, and lets get some rest."

And then they fell asleep.


	8. prelude

_Prelude/ why summer has her revenge_

Summer Hathaway sat at her computer, but she wasn't really there. She never was there, not ever since Freddy left her for no apparent reason. She felt like a shell of a person, the one she once was. It was like she was seeing herself thru a birds-eye view, and she was on autopilot. It was something she couldn't control. The only person that knew about her was Lawrence, and had agreed to help her in her plight. She heard the 'ding' of the computer, and saw what Lawrence had sent. are we going to 'break up' tomorrow?

Ivy Rosés 3'syou: I bet you that Freddy will me dying to have me Summer… I guess that our 'break up' will not affect the Band, RIGHT?

_Ivy Rosés 3'syou has signed off. Summer sat_ at her computer, but she was running on a Frappucino and a prayer. The prayer was to let the 'break up' go well, and that Freddy wouldn't still be tangled up in Hope tomorrow. And if so, she had a backup plan, but she hoped she didn't have to use it, because it was really mean and spiteful. But, that was just the way she was. But not the way she wanted to be. Oh, well. _ If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe,_ her ring tone went off. " School of Rock Offices, Summer Hathaway speaking."

"What the flip is he doing? Going to a party on a school night? Freddy must be out of his right mind! And the fact that we have an Geometry test tomorrow… Oohh, if he's wasted tomorrow, I'm gonna kick his ass to Vietnam…"

"Zack? Zack, what did he do? A party? And he's failing math?"

"I know! But he turned his cell off, and he told me to cover for him, and he's such an…."

"BUTTHEAD. Yep, I know what your saying'. So just lay it on thick when he comes in tomorrow with a monster hangover, okay? And go to bed, you don't want to fail just cause he's driving you up the wall. Sweet dreams, Mooneyham."

"Sweet Dreams, Summer." And he hung up, and summer finally slept, with Freddy on her mind, and the slight hope that he was fine… and the hope that she could have the love of her life back…. And she will get REVENGE in the morning!


	9. what happens after

A/n: none of this except the plot, Hope, and the songs from 'Ship Shape'. CBS owns 'Kiss 95.1' but this is an extreme occasion

_The Morning After_

When Freddy woke up the next morning, he heard singing. Loud singing. Then he turned over. " Hope? Hope?" he muttered weakly. Then he checked her ' No Doubt' clock. Six thirty. In the morning. She was taking a shower. Oh, shit. He probably smelt to high heaven. Damn it. What was she singing, anyway? Shakira? Yep, that was it. On Kiss 95.1? Yep. Look. A note. _Dear Freddy, there is a Sausage McMuffin, your favorite, on the kitchen table. I have my permit already. I am taking a shower. Sorry if I woke you. Love you Hope!_

Slowly, Freddy trudged down the stairs and saw two things a)a sausage McMuffin and b) a set of clothes for him. " I thought that's something that you would wear" said Hope from the top of the stairs. Wearing a black-and-green plaid shirt that was obviously her dad's, and black pants, she looked good. A little Goth, but good. Her makeup was black eyeliner, mascara, and a bright red lip gloss, a tad bit more Goth then normal, but she still looked hot. _H-O-T, hot_. "Freddy, are you okay?"

Freddy nodded, and stuffed his McMuffin in his mouth, so his foot wouldn't end up there.

"Hungry, ah? Well, I have something to give you." She pulled out a necklace that had the intial 'F' on the chain.

He sputtered "But this means that I have been totally forgiven!"

"I know!" and she kissed his cheek. "Get changed. Time for school."

And off they went!


	10. Summers 'Revenge'

_Summer's plot_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SoR plot or anything that involves SoR…. I know that I haven't written in a while, but Summer is still in love with Freddy… and she wants him back!_

**Yes, revenge is sweet** thought Summer Hathaway as she walked into Forest Green Junior High. When Freddy Jones had broken it of with her, she had promised herself that he would pay. So she started to 'go out' with Lawrence. He had played along because he wanted to hurt someone as well. But now, she saw Katie running up towards her!

"Guess what? Freddy and that new girl came in together! We got ourselves a new lead singer!" Katie squealed and hopped in a little circle

What the Fuck! Thought Summer "And you know this how?"

"Because, she came and asked me when I can meet Dewey!"

**Aww, hell no! This can't be happening**… But as sure as the sun rises, there was Freddy. And Hope. Together. **DAMN IT!** And with that, the bell rang.

A/N: I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing! R&R, I like constructive criticism ….

Korri


	11. rumors

_Summer's real revenge/Rumors _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Ship Shape, Hope, and the plot! And NO, this is not a song chapter, for all of you that liked 'Drops of Jupiter'! Please review, I need creative critics!_

After being all lovey-dovey during homeroom and first period, the only chance Summer had to turn her revenge plot around was right before lunch, during Language Arts, when everyone else couldn't talk. Summer had been plotting for the past two hours, so it better work. Lawrence would sent Summer a note, which she would acted surprised about, then she would tell Hope, because it involved her… It's ingenious! 

"'Hey Summer… SUMMER!" whispered Lawrence as the note in question landed on her desk.

"Thanks." She mouthed, and read what it said.

_Summer,_

_You know our new friend Hope? And how she and Freddy came in all lovey-dovey today? Well, I heard that he has a girlfriend in the neighboring city, and is cheating on Hope…_

_Isn't that AWFUL!_

Lawrence 

Summer gasped. Not because it sounded real, but if she didn't know better, she really thought that Lawrence would be a good bf.

Hope turned her head up from the book she was reading, 'Pretty Things', by one of Summer's favorite authors, Sarra Manning. "What's up, Sum 41?" Hope had taken a habit of calling her that, since it was an 'okay band' and it was funny.

"Read this note I just got from Lawrence." And with that, Summer Hathaway had just pulled off one of the most foolproof breakups of the century.

After a few minutes, she raised her hand and asked in an ' I'm about to cry so let me be' voice "Can I go to the bathroom?" to Mr. Y, and she got a nod of the head. Then, without further ado, she ran out of the classroom.

Summer followed suit, and when she got close enough to the stall Hope was in, she heard her sobbing. Not crying, sobbing. And she couldn't imagine why she wasn't being all "Why did this happen to me?' but more or less just having a good cry, like Summer did when the band got a record deal, but that was bad. Summer went on for about two hours when they lost a deal, and Hope only had about,say, fifteen minutes.

"Hey Hope? Hope? Are you okay?"

She sniffled. "No. Why did you follow me in here, Summer?"

"Because I know how Freddy can hurt you."

The door slid open a little bit. "You do?"

Summer laughed. "Yeah. Last year, at the end of 8th grade, I caught Freddy playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with Marta. And it killed me inside."

Hope laughed, "But he's so cute. The way he scowls, and the way he" and here Summer joined in

"Wiggles his nose when he gets really frustrated." They both laughed.

Hope sniffled, and looked in the mirror. A look of horror spread over her face. " I looked so pretty this morning, and now look at me. Freddy Jones has completely ruined my make-up."

"Don't worry. I've had to do way more make-up in way less time."

And when Summer finished, she looked lovely. No, lovely wasn't the word. Gorgeous, that was the word. And she felt bad. She actually felt bad for what she did. And now, Freddy was going to pay the price for her and Lawrence's mistake. And a tear ran down her face. A single, solitary tear as Hope Bergen walked out of the women's bathroom , head held high, looking fabulous, and about to break the love of her life's heart. And it was all her fault.

A/N: I would like to give two shout-outs:

One to Kevin'sQT, for helping me when I needed it, and number two to Alex Blythe, who gave me the idea for the revenge plot! WHOO!


	12. Chicken wing blues

_Chicken Wing Blues_

_Disclaimer: No SoR material owned here… very short chappie._

Freddy Jones was extremely happy. NO, he was ecstatic! He had finally finished 'The catcher in the Rye', and had Hope be herself around him again. He dunked his chicken wings into his favorite dressing, blue cheese. But where was Hope? She had run out of L.A. without any inclination of something bad happening. And Summer had gone to her aid. _Ooh, Summer_, Freddy thought, _if you put one of your harebrained schemes into play on Hope, I will personally kill you, drive to Cold Spring Harbor, rent a boat, go out in the middle of the Harbor, dump you there, and no one will ever find you._

Then Hope walked into the cafeteria, glowing from every pore on her luminous face, and slapped him. That's right, slapped him right across the face. And it hurt like a needle being driven into your skin. And the only thing she said was, " You could've told me." And then her name was called over the intercom to go home. And she did. She just left.

Freddy was seriously confused. Told her what? She knew everything from last night. This was odd. Then he heard shouting.

"You never take me places that I want to go!" yelled Summer.

"You talk all the way through the movies or concerts that we go to! I never get to hear a single sound most of the time, except for your big mouth!" Rebuked Lawrence.

"That's not true!"

'YES, it is!"

"Fine! I think we should break up, if you hate my talking so much!"

"FINE!"

Then Summer stalked over to Freddy, and sat down. "What? Why are you giving me that puss, Jones?"

"Maybe because I think you tore me and Hope apart for fun and pleasure."

"ME? Maybe I did. But why would I hurt the man I love?" and with that, Summer went out to the front lawn.

Freddy just rubbed his temples in frustration. _Did Summer just say that she loved me? This is one fucked-up day! I think Hope broke up with me, and Summer just told me she loved me! OY! _

And with that final thought, Freddy dipped his final chicken wing in the sauce, and left the cafeteria, just as the bell rang!

A/N: HI! I know that this isn't such a good chapter, but be ware! I hate Blue cheese! I love ltalian!

bnbr


End file.
